


Move Together (James Bay X Wife!Reader)

by The_Freak_Of_Nature (1The_Freak_Of_Nature1)



Category: James Bay - Fandom
Genre: Arguments, F/M, Fluff, Sad, Sleep, husband/wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1The_Freak_Of_Nature1/pseuds/The_Freak_Of_Nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has been insanely busy at work and always comes home late. His wife worries, and one night they have a huge fight.</p><p>Song: Move Together<br/>Artist: James Bay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Together (James Bay X Wife!Reader)

Home now, end of the night

James opened to door, setting his guitar down on the chair. He saw his wife laying in bed on her side. He slipped off his shoes and his jacket, sighing.  
It had been another exhausting day in the studio. He knew how much she hated him gone all the time, but he had explained it multiple times.

It's colder to turn on your side

She was facing opposite of him.  
As usual.  
She was always upset when he came home so late.  
She worried, and she missed him.  
He knew that.

And I know you are up in two hours

She had to be up soon.  
Going to work.  
They hardly ever saw one another.  
If they did, usually he was tired or she didn’t want to talk.

But we didn't get tonight, we don't have tomorrow

He didn’t get to see last night,  
And he wouldn’t have tomorrow.

So don't ruin now

He stared at her.  
She was beautiful asleep.  
How we gonna move together? Just come closer

He sighed, muttering to himself how lucky he was to have someone like her.  
Even if they didn’t always get along.

If we don't move together, just come closer

He wished he didn’t have to have such a demanding job.  
But he loved his job,  
And it kept them afloat.  
The only downside was he was always away.

How we gonna breathe? How we gonna be together?

How could they make this marriage work with his demanding job?  
How could they stay together?  
She probably worried he was sleeping with some girl,  
And he worried she was seeing another man.

Just keeping the peace between the sheets

But they would never do that to one another.  
They loved each other too much.

And I creep in, and everything's loud

He slowly climbed in,  
The bed creaking loudly as he did so.  
James cursed under his breath.  
The bed was so very old.

I'm sorry, I've woken you now

She muttered and turned to face James, not realising he was home.  
She opened her eyes.  
She smiled.  
James chuckled softly.  
“I missed you.” She said.  
“I’m sorry.” James said.

And we'll argue the tiniest thing

She realised he was home late.  
Her smiled turned into a scowl.  
“I thought you said you’d be home in a few hours. Not practically a day later!” She growled.  
“Love, I can’t help it. I told them I needed to be home soon, but they wouldn’t let me go.”  
“I don’t care! You should’ve walked right out and came straight home!” She yelled.  
“Love, calm down.” He muttered, trying to calm her.  
“I can’t! You’re almost always gone! I never see you! I just can’t do this anymore!” She screamed.  
They kept on bickering.

But we didn't get tonight, we don't have tomorrow

“I JUST MISS YOU ALWAYS! YOU’RE NEVER HERE WHEN I WAKE UP AND I’M NEVER HERE WHEN YOU LEAVE!” She yelled, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

So I'm done whispering, done whispering.

“We didn’t have any time together tonight, and we don’t have any time together tomorrow! I’m gone so often! I love you and I want you to understand that. My job is very demanding but when we married we both said we’d make this work!” He yelled, “I’M DONE WHISPERING! I’M DONE WITH TRYING TO MAKE THIS WORK!”

How we gonna move together? Just come closer

“I can’t live like this anymore.” She whispered, the tears flowing down her cheeks.  
“Oh, love... “ He mumbled, concealing her into a warm hug.  
She smiled slightly.

If we don't move together, just come closer

“I love you.” She said.  
“I love you too.” He whispered.  
They sat down at the foot of the bed.  
“I can’t do this… We have to find a way to make this work.” She said.  
“I can’t lose you again.” He muttered.

How we gonna breathe? How we gonna be together?

“How? How can we make this work…?” She asked James.  
“I could try to take more time off…  
And you could come with me on my tours…” He said.  
“What about the fans…? They don’t know about us…” She muttered.

Just keeping the peace between the sheets.

“I don’t care what they say about you. I love you and they don’t have to. If they are real fans, they’ll see why I love you and love you too.”

So maybe don't give me cold, cold shoulder

“I’ll try to be better… I won’t be so upset when you come home late…” She said.  
“i’ll try to be with you more often…”

Before you go, turn around, let me hold you

She looked at the clock.  
“I have to go get ready…” She said, starting to get up.  
“Wait…”  
She turned around.  
“Yeah…?”  
“Let me hold you.” He hugged her.

And let me say in the dark of the morning

“Don’t leave.” He said.

Just one more thing.

“I love you.” He said.  
“I love you too.”

How we gonna move together? Just come closer

“I’ll stay home today.” She said.

If we don't move together, come closer

“Thank you.” He muttered.

How we gonna breathe? How we gonna be together?

“I love you so much.” She said.  
“I love you more.”

Just keeping the peace, just keeping the peace  
Just keeping the peace between these sheets.


End file.
